


Yuletide Wishes

by DestructivelyConstructive



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Jarvan Is a Disaster, Make Shyvana more Inhuman cowards, Mistletoe Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Shyvana is usually missing when Yule comes around, so Jarvan wants to give her something special when she's around for the first time.
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield IV/Shyvana
Kudos: 17





	Yuletide Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I have Many Many feelings regarding Shyvana that i can't fit here, so this is just gonna be a nice cute oneshot

It was nearing the middle of winter in Demacia. It was actually the eve of a major holiday, Yuletide, where the people of Demacia partook in many old traditions, older than Demacia itself, and showed their appreciation and affection for the people around them.

In the capital, the Crown Prince was exchanging gifts with his friends and comrades in arms, all well known within Demacia and it’s military. However, the young prince couldn’t help but notice that someone was missing. He glanced around discreetly - he hoped - looking for a flash of purple skin or blazing eyes. He tried to open his other senses, as Xin Zhao had advised him once, trying to listen for her naturally loud voice, or the unique sounds of her footsteps.

But that failed and he couldn’t help but frown.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the voice of his old friend Garen. “Is something on your mind, Jarvan?”

The Crown Prince glanced around and noticed many of his comrades, Lux, Quinn, and Xin Zhao to name a few, were watching him with slight looks of concern. He felt his cheeks flush a bit and he fidgeted with the medium sized box in his pocket.

“Do any of you happen to know where Shyvana is?”

Garen’s face soured a bit at the mere mention of the woman, while Quinn and Lux shared a surprised look, fighting smiles and glancing at the conspicuous box shape in his pocket. Xin Zhao was the one to answer him.

“She answered the call of one of the border towns towards the north, dealing with Dire wolves coming in from the Freljord. She left about three days ago, so I wouldn't expect her back in time for Yule.”

The sudden sound of the large doors slamming open had them all snapping their attention towards the entrance, and Jarven couldn’t help but to smile as he saw Shyvana’s towering form coming in. She had a large bundle balanced on her shoulders and her expression was so deadpan it bordered on a murderous glare. He could see her armor was scratched and cracked while her travel wear was torn and hastily mended, and as she got closer, he could see that her bundle was actually pelts.

“Or she could show up now. She’s always full of surprises.” Xin Zhao said quietly.

Jarvan chuckled and nodded, getting up and calling out to his companion. “Shyvana! I was just asking about you.”

Her burning eyes turned towards him and he could see her expression ease up as she looked at him. Her voice was slightly rougher than usual, probably from growling and prolonged silence. “Whatever for?”

“I have something I want to give you.” He explained, pulling the box out of his pocket.

“My hands are a bit full at the moment, Jarvan.” She huffed, rolling her shoulders to empathize her point.

“Alright, could you hold out a hand and close your eyes. Please?”

He smiled at her and she huffed, but she humored him and moved it to one shoulder, closing her fiery eyes and holding out her scaly hand.

Jarvan bit back a smile as he took off the lid of the box and delicately picked up the large jewel pendant by its golden chain. The ruby jewel was roughly the size of an apple, much too large for anyone else to get away with.

The jeweller he purchased it from said that it would take one hell of a woman to dominate the necklace and not the other way around. He thought Shyvana fit the bill rather well.

He placed it in her open palm, noticing that it looked an almost normal size in her hand.

“May I look now?” She asked gruffly.

“Yes. I hope you like it.”

Without much more prompting, she cracked her blazing eyes open and glanced at what was in her palm.

The effect was immediate. Her eyes widened and her slitted pupils dilated into impossibly wide circles, rather like a cat. She dropped her bundle of pelts, and bones from the sound of the clatter, to use the other hand to hold the necklace.

Distantly he heard his other companions talking about something, but he was fascinated by Shyvana’s reaction. She raised the jewel above her head towards the light to watch it glimmer and shine. She spent a few more seconds admiring the gem, rubbing the chain delicately between her clawed fingers and holding the ruby at different angles before she finally glanced at him again, her pupils still blown to circles.

“I - Thank you. I’ll treasure it. What’s the occasion?”

Jarvan couldn’t help but tilt his head.

“It’s the eve of Yuletide. Did you not know?”

She glanced around and made an uncomfortable hum.

“Vaguely. My father never celebrated it. So I never partook in the traditions and festivities.”

“Well, since it’s the season, I wanted to give you something, since you’ve always been missing around Yule since you’ve come to Demacia. Since I kinda sprung this on you, I’m not expecting anything back. I’m just glad you like it.”

She blinked owlishly at him.

“Was… Was I supposed to give you something in return?”

Jarvan put up his hands and shook his head.

“No, no, Ana. It’s the usual tradition, but you don’t have to get me anything. Like I said, I’m just happy that you like it.”

Slowly she nodded, cradling the necklace still. She glanced down at it, then knelt on the floor.

“Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course, Ana.”

He gently took the necklace from her clawed hand and reached behind her, under the horns of her helmet, and latched it into place. Once he was done, he took a step back as she stood up. Shyvana fussed with it for a moment, before looking down towards Jarvan for his opinion.

Jarvan, on his part, was trying not to beam at his friend. He knew she would be the one to own the necklaces’ splendor.

“It suits you perfectly, Shyv.” He smiled.

Her guarded expression softened, and the corners of her lips turned upwards in the most subtle smile he had ever seen.

“Thank you Jarvan. I will find a way to repay you.”

“I already said you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “If you want to.”

Her small smile grew and she nodded at him while blinking her eyes before she crouched to gather her bundle of pelts and bones. She left without another word, only nodding her head to Jarvan again and raising a hand in greeting towards the others before she disappeared to an unknown location within the castle.

\-------------------------------------------------

Oddly enough, Jarvan saw Shyvana many more times throughout the day. She wore the necklace proudly, and almost seemed to be showing it off, raising her chin and almost baring her throat so that it could shine. Every time he saw her, her arms were filled with something, and she only offered him a nod or reserved smile before continuing on her way.

Finally, come evening, Jarvan elected to have his Yuletide Eve meal with his friends and comrades. Since there would be a large feast and ball on Yuletide Day, he elected for a smaller, more casual affair in the receiving room of his personal chambers. It was slightly cramped, but the others didn’t seem to mind.

When the time came, he glanced around for a towering figure and quickly stamped down the well of disappointment when he didn’t see Shyvana. She was probably just running late. She did endure a rather trying week leading up to now.

As such, he turned to those who were there and offered them a smile and cheers, they shared stories, made jokes however sparingly, and generally bided their time as the chef Jarvan borrowed from the royal kitchens finished preparations. At some point, Jarvan managed to slip over to them and request that they leave a few cuts of red meat as rare as they could make them without the meat being raw. Now he could only hope that Shyvana turned up to enjoy them.

When dinner was almost ready, when Jarvan was about to stop holding his breath, a knock sounded at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Lux chimed.

Jarvan glanced over from his conversation with Garen, only for his heart to jump as the door opened to reveal the woman he had been waiting for.

Lux made a noise of surprise and then launched into a lively tirade, to which Shyvana offered a small and somewhat patient smile. The younger Crownguard ushered Shyvana inside and Jarvan finally noticed the package in her clawed hands.

It was simple, wrapped in brown tissue paper and bound with twine, but Shyvana held it with utmost delicacy. His gift to her still hung from her neck, a bit at odds with her simple linen shirt and leather pants, but it did not look out of place. In fact, it brought her whole appearance together quite nicely.

She glanced over to Jarvan and her blazing eyes flared with something. She kindly asked Lux for a pardon from the conversation, and made her way over with purpose. She didn’t even spare Garen a glance.

“I have something for you.” She said simply, holding out the parcel.

He smiled at her. “Blessed Yule, Shyvana.”

“Likewise.” She hummed, watching him intently. 

He was reluctant to break their intense eye contact, but he turned his attention to the parcel, moving to sit down. He didn’t hear Shyvana move, but he could feel her gaze follow him, a warm sensation across his shoulders.

He pulled at the twine bow and pushed aside the brown tissue, and once he did his eyes grew wide.

Neatly folded in his lap was a coat. An especially luxurious coat, made from gorgeous deep blue silk, with golden embroidery, and lined with rich, soft, dark fur. He pulled it from the package and found that it was long and sweeping, with wolf teeth for buttons, and was cuffed and hemmed with the same fur as the lining.

Jarvan was speechless. She had gotten this for him? On such short notice?

“Do you like it?” Her rough voice suddenly cut through his stupor.

“I-I don’t know what to say! Shyvana, how ever did you get this?” 

“I made it.”

Everyone in the room turned to gape at her. She continued, seamlessly offering an explanation.

“The fur is from the pelts I brought back, and while I received assistance from the royal seamstresses for the fabric pattern and measurements, I did everything else entirely on my own. But you’re missing the rest of the gift.” 

Jarvan glanced down and put the coat aside, finding a box had been hidden under it. He tried not to seem too eager as he opened, his lips parting in a silent gasp as he saw what laid within.

Boots that matched the coat rested snugly against each other, decorative fangs placed near the top of them. They were fur lined as well, with rich, but sturdy, embroidery. The soles were robust and had an amazing grip, and a fascinating boot print design.

He picked one up and smiled at the weight, glancing down again, something else caught his eye. He set the boot down with a satisfying _klunk_ , and picked at the oddity only to find gloves.

They were lined with wool rather than wolf fur. The leather one the outside was clearly made from two different types melded at the seams, but that made them all the better. The top half had soft leather, and more embroidery on the back of the hand, while the palm side leather was much thicker and studer, with a bit of roughness to give it extra grip.

He finally looked back towards Shyvana with a small bit of awe.

“You made all of this for me?”

For once in all his time of knowing her, Shyvana seemed flustered.

“Of course! You are important to me, and you have given me great gifts, in more ways than one. It was high time I gave you something in return.”

“It seems rather extravagant for a first attempt.” Garen interjected dourly.

Shyvana turned her soft gaze into a glare as she directed it towards Garen.

“It’s not my first time touching a needle and thread, Crownguard! I’ve practiced embroidery and sewing since I first came to Demacia. In fact! I’ve made everything you’ve seen me wear off duty.” She snarled.

Surprise permeated the room, as well as the tension that boiled between Garen and Shyvana. Eventually Garen broke first.

“I… apologize for assuming.”

Shyvana huffed as she turned away. “You are forgiven on the grounds of being Jarvan’s friend and the fact that you actively avoid me off duty.”

Jarvan jumped in as soon as he was able.

“Thank you for the gifts, Shyvana. I’ll cherish them.”

Her eyes turned towards him and he watched the harsh slits of her pupils soften into ovals, and a faint smile graced her face.

“For that I am glad. Blessed Yule, Jarvan.”

He couldn’t say much more to her before dinner was served. The chef startled when they spotted Shyvana before laughing lightly and shaking their head.

“Now I know why His Highness asked for the extra rare steaks.”

Shyvana glanced over to him while Jarvan turned pink. Her lip quirked with amusement and she glanced back at the chef, who was now holding up the three steaks that had been catered to her pallete.

“Will this number suffice?”

“That is adequate, thank you.”

“I would thank the Prince.”

“I have much to thank him for already. One more thing couldn’t hurt.” She chuckled.

Jarvan's ears were now burning pink as well, and he pointedly looked away from Xin Zhao’s evident amusement.

The chef spoke again, laughter in their voice. “Well, anyway, Yule Eve dinner is now served, everyone!”

They all gave their thanks in some way before coming to the table, though Jarvan took a bit longer as he reorganized Shyvana’s gifts and set the package aside. As he sat at the head of the table, Lux was once again chatting with Shyvana.

“Will you be attending this year’s Yuletide Ball, Shyvana?”

“It is a possibility.” The half-dragon hummed. “Though I do not have much formal attire. I’ve focused on making garments I can wear day to day.”

“Do you even like formal suits?” Quinn added.

“I have an appreciation for the style of them, but I would actually prefer to wear a dress. Don’t look at me like that. I can still be a vicious fighter and gruff comrade while still enjoying feminine things.”

“Of course you can!” Lux carried on smoothly. “I’m just a bit surprised is all. I’ve never seen you really wear a dress.”

“Most dress designs aren’t very practical with what I do in my off time, especially when I can be called to duty at just about any time.”

Both Lux and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement and understanding.

“Still, I never pegged ya for the ‘dress and pretty things’ type, Shyv.” Quinn added.

Shyvana chuckled as she cut into one of her steaks. “It is simply in my nature.”

“Human or Dragon?” Garen grumbled.

“Both. I cannot be one without the other, so it would stand to reason that my twin natures would compliment and amplify certain virtues and vices. Don’t you agree, Crowngaurd?”

Her eyes had focused on him with a predator’s focus, and Jarvan gently interceded again.

“Well, if you do decide to attend, I’m sure you’ll look amazing, Ana.”

The wildfires in her eyes became like a hearth as she turned to look at him, smiling softly. “Thank you Jarvan. I appreciate that. I’m certain you will too.”

With that, dinner went on without too much of a fuss kicked up. And soon everyone was parting way, but not before some Yuletide mischief was had by an all too intelligent eagle.

Quinn was the one to notice her companion first. The first thing she did upon noticing was bark out a laugh before calling her avian friend.

“Valor! That’s a bad eagle!”

The aforementioned eagle only cooed in response and finally everyone turned to look at the eagle. Well, tried in Shyvana’s case, since Valor was perched on one of her horns. Jarvan chuckled, not yet noticing what the bird of prey had in his beak.

“How did you not notice him perching on your horn Ana?”

“He barely weighs a tenth of what my helmet does.”

Quinn guffawed again. “Worry about that later! Look what he has in his beak!”

Jarvan and Shyvana glanced up again and Jarvan’s face flushed again.

“Oh, I-!”

“Mistletoe.” Shyvana hummed.

“Uh, yeah. Hey Ana, what Yuletide traditions do you know?”

“People exchange gifts, decorate things with lights, and spend time together, why?”

Jarvan went to brush off the tradition tied to two people being under mistletoe together, but Quinn beat him to it, and she didn’t avoid the truth.

“Mistletoe means you gotta kiss whoever’s under it with ya! You gotta kiss Jarvan!”

Shyvana’s eyes widened a bit now and she looked down towards Jarvan. His blush grew worse and he glanced away from her burning gaze.

“W-we don’t have to, Ana…”

“Nu-uh! You have to, otherwise you break tradition!”

Shyvana narrowed her eyes at Quinn, and the scout wilted with a sheepish smile. “Sorry… got caught up in teasing.”

The purple woman rolled her eyes but knelt down on one knee besides Jarvan.

“Shyvana, seriously, we don’t _have_ to-”

Jarvan was cut off by the feeling of warm, soft, yet flaky lips pressing against his stubbled cheek. Her lips barely grazed his skin, but he felt like the area she kissed was burning. Shyvana leaned away from him after only a second, but it honestly felt like an eternity to him.

She then angled her head and tapped one of her amber claws against her scaled cheek.

Jarvan swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and leaned forward, trying not to bash his face into hers by stumbling on her bent knee. His lips brushed against the interesting texture of her scaled skin and he was surprised to find she was as warm as her lips had been, almost scalding. And so he found that he had two spots of lingering heat on his face, even warmer than his blush.

With the tradition fulfilled on a technicality, Shyvana stood up, shaking her head like a dog to throw Valor off her horn. The eagle dropped the mistletoe and flew to Quinn with a soft noise of indignation at the way he was shaking from his perch, finding solace on Quinn’s outstretched arm.

Soon after, everyone bid each other goodnight, though Shyvana lingered. She stood at the doorway and turned towards Jarvan, smiling softly.

“Thank you again. For everything.” One of her clawed hands hovered over the necklace. “And for this.”

“Thank _you_ , Ana, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have been able to enjoy this.”

She chuckled softly and reached out, tucking a lock of his unruly hair behind his ear.

“Goodnight, Treasure.”

His mind froze at the pet name, and he couldn’t get his wits about him in time to bid her goodnight in turn before she vanished down the hall. He leaned out of his room, looking the direction she went, his face flushed hotly.

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly don't know too much about Yuletide (regrettably, i need to do my own research later) But Yule seemed more fitting a wording the Christmas in Demacia, so I bleneded what little i know of Yule with Christmas traditions.


End file.
